Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover
by Cheli Forever
Summary: Kai has had it with his team. He quits and goes into hiding where the remaining Bladebreakers can't find him, denying his feelings for Tyson. Meanwhile, Tyson tries to sort out the mess he made, but fear holds him back. full summary inside
1. A Rough Beginning

Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, and never did. And I never want to. It's not my dream to own Beyblade. 

  


Summary: Kai has had it with his so-called team. He quits, and goes into hiding where the remaining Bladebreakers can't find him. And he denies his feelings for Tyson. Meanwhile, Tyson has to find Kai, to straighten out the mess he made. But fear is holding him back... He can't bring himself to admit his feelings for the team captain. So what does he risk...? His heart or his team?

  


  


Chapter 1: A Rough Beginning

  


  


I could hear Tyson's voice from behind the door. I stood still, listening. "Really, I don't know what it is with Kai. I mean, he could be a LITTLE more friendly. Just 'cause he had a bit of a rough life doesn't mean-"

  


I didn't let him finish. Anger flared inside me. I could feel my cheeks burning and my blood boiling in rage. I rushed in, cutting him off mid-sentence. "SHUT UP, TYSON!!!" I know I wasn't acting like myself, but I couldn't help it. "You... you don't even have a BRIEF CLUE of what the hell I've been through!!!"

  


My voice echoed eerily through the silence, the guys dumbstruck. But I wasn't done yet. "If the likes of YOU" - my tone made it sound like he meant less than an ant - "had ANY idea - even a fraction of an idea - of what I've been through, let me tell you, you would act a LOT like me!! Maybe even more like me than MYSELF!!"

  


The faces of Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kenny registered shock, but I didn't give a damn. They had no right to talk about me like that. But why did it hurt me so much more because Tyson had said it? I shrugged it off angrily and turned to leave.

  


Now I got reaction. Tyson (who will never learn to shut his big mouth) said, "Kai, where're you going? Our battle starts in 10 minutes!!" He said this as if nothing had happened. I turned to face him, glaring furiously.

  


I was resisting the urge to slap him, or wrap my arms around him... Wait, where the hell did that come from? I replied, in a tone colder than I had ever used in my life, "Shut... up... Tyson. I NEVER want to see your face or hear your voice again. I... QUIT!! You can go find someone else to talk about!!"

  


"But Kai-" By the time I heard this cry of protest, I was out the door, and almost halfway down the hall. I wasn't even sure who had spoken.

  


~~~~~~

  


"Arg! Where... could... he... be...?!?!?" Tyson screamed between bites.

  


"I don't know, Tyson. I just don't know," Ray said, fingering a piece of paper.

  


Earlier, the remaining Bladebreakers had bolted as soon as they won their match. After all, what was a victory without a team leader? They had split up and searched the whole city back and forth for at least 5 hours non-stop. At his house (they slipped in through a window), they had found nobody inside. On the front door, they found a note taped to the door.

  


After, they had taken to a restaurant, completely exhausted. None of them was perfect or invincible, after all. They were only human. 3 of the boys satisfied their hunger by their third helping, but one of them continued onto sixths. And he didn't stop there... The boy's name was-

  


"Tyson!" The addressed boy looked up from his tenth helping of food, to stare briefly at the brown-haired boy screaming.

  


"Wdhatch?" Tyson asked, with his mouth full.

  


"Tyson, you got to stop," Ray said worriedly, "before you can't move. We're not carrying you home, and besides, we don't have too much money here."

  


"Bgut-" Tyson swallowed, so his words could be understood. "But this is a buffet! And besides, what else are we gonna do?"

  


Max jumped in. "We have to keep looking for Kai!"

  


"Mr. Sourpants will probably show up tomorrow. Why should we worry about him?"

  


Kenny replied, "First of all, Kai is our friend, and an amazing blader. He's also the team captain, and a substitute. Without him, we can't sign up for tournaments because we need a substitute. 4 bladers make up a team. And Tyson..." His voice trailed off.

  


"Yeah?"

  


Ray finished, "You have to apologise for what you said, Tyson."

  


"It's true, you know!" Tyson replied hot-headedly.

  


Max said sadly, "Well, if we don't find Kai... then... this is the end of the Bladebreakers."

  


Ray stood up. "Well, Tyson?"

  


Tyson stared at the half-finished plate in front of him longingly. "Fine! Read the note again, Ray!"

  


Ray glanced at the note in his hand, the one he had found taped to Kai's front door. He read in a clear voice:

  


"I know you're going to look for me. Don't bother. You'll never find me. And I'm not coming back. Let's see how many 'blades you can break' without me. Grandfather was right. Teams are weak. I'm way stronger alone than I'll ever be stuck on your stupid little team.

  


Kai."

  


It was as if hearing these words lit a flame inside each of their heads. They vowed to find Kai, whatever it took. Well... except one. They quickly paid and left.

  


~~~~~

  


Please review! Feedback is appreciated!!


	2. Blue Skies and Blue Days

Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Beyblade is not owned by me. You understand??

  


"..." people speaking

  


/.../ thoughts of people in third person

  


[...] voices in people's heads

  


(*A/N ...) Author notes

  


Chapter 2: Blue Skies And Blue Days

  


  


I staggered a few more steps, then collapsed. I sat with my back against a tree. An icy breeze flew by. I had to shiver a bit, despite the harsh winters I'd endured in Russia. I only had a thin, light blue windbreaker over my sleeveless black shirt. It was near the middle of fall, October 5th. 

  


I barely had enough time to pack a bit of food into my bag, which was now slung over my shoulder, the food sticking out at the pouch under my arm. But I had to laugh at the scene of those guys running around town. Huh. What idiots. They'd never find me. And even if they did, they'd never get me to join their little team again.

  


Damn teams. Damn Tyson. Damn the Bladebreakers. Damn it, why was Tyson always the first one to come to my mind? He was the weakest, the most pathetic, the best-looking... WHAT THE HELL?? Oh, great!

  


Grandfather had said, "Relationships and attachments make you weak, Kai..." But that was Grandfather. He'd never been on a team, had he? Never had friends, never loved or was loved...

  


And to think I used to love him. Not THAT way, but... that was before. He had forced everything in my life, just so he could use me as a tool for world domination. He was weak. He was pathetic. No... A smile slowly spread across my face. I'm better than Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, even Grandfather. They all failed so easily. I'm better than anybody I know.

  


I couldn't help, but chuckle and scream proudly, fearlessly, "I'm better! I'm better than all of you!"

  


I'm not sure what this new fact could do for me in the future, but I do know one thing... what it's already done for me. It had lit the fire in my head, the one that Grandfather had built up and extinguished. The one that those Bladebreakers had stifled. The one that was now mine. It was all mine, for once in my life, mine. And it was brighter and fiercer than ever.

  


In fact... it wasn't JUST mine... it was me.

  


~~~~~~~

  


"It's hopeless!" Tyson voiced loudly in Max's living room with a sigh.

  


"Oh, come on, Tyson. It's not... hopeless." Max's face and tone didn't agree with his words.

  


Ray sighed and shook his head. "He's left town, and that's that."

  


Kenny cried, "Then it is hopeless! There are about 10 roads leading out of town, and about 15 neighbouring towns!"

  


"Well, don't you care about him?" Max's dad asked as he walked in, carrying a tray of chocolate chip cookies and glasses of hot chocolate. He set the tray on the table, where it was hungrily attacked, though half-heartedly.

  


"Of course we care about him!" Max answered.

  


Ray said firmly, "He's our friend."

  


Kenny added, "He's one of the best bladers around."

  


Tyson pressed his lips tightly together and said nothing.

  


Max's dad didn't seem to notice Tyson's silence. "Well, when I was your age, if we cared about someone who went missing, we'd stop at nothing to find them, and see them home safely." He laughed. "But I guess that was a long time ago..."

  


"Aw, dad!" Max said, giving him a hug. Turning back to the others, he said, "My dad's right. We shouldn't give up so easily! If we really consider him a friend, we should try to find him, and make sure he's safe, no matter what!"

  


Ray and Kenny gave him determined nods in response. 

  


Tyson just turned away with a "Hmmph."

  


Ray asked, confused, "Tyson?"

  


Tyson turned back to them, with a slight glare. He snapped uncharacteristically, "What?"

  


Max blinked. He put in worriedly, "Don't you want to help and find Kai?"

  


Tyson only gave a moment's hesitation. "No. Why would I?"

  


Max's eyes widened. He started, "Tyson-"

  


Ray cut him off. "Max."

  


Max turned. "Yeah, Ray?"

  


Ray said pointedly, "If he doesn't want to help, we can't force him to."

  


"But Ray-"

  


Kenny caught on. "Ray is right, Max. We can't force Tyson to help."

  


"Good. Because I'm not!" was the angry shout from Tyson.

  


Max glanced around innocently, having no clue why his friends were acting this way.

  


"We really should be asleep, you know. We're going to have to be awake and alert to find Kai." Ray nodded to the clock on the wall, which said 10:30. "Max, we can stay over tonight, right?" Ray gestured towards the sleeping bags the three boys had brought.

  


Max nodded. "Sure. If you want to."

  


Tyson suddenly put in, "No thanks, Max. I changed my mind. I'm going home."

  


Max said with a tone of disapproval, "Alright, Tyson. If you really have to."

  


"I do." With that, Tyson picked up his stuff with a grunt, and walked out the front door, without a word. The other three boys worked to set up the sleeping bags in Max's bedroom. They had them set up fairly quickly, but no one looked the least bit tired.

  


"Ray, Kenny?" Max called quietly.

  


They perked up and glanced at him. Ray asked, "What?"

  


"Why did you guys just give up on Tyson like that? And why was he acting like that anyways?"

  


Kenny shook his head and said gently, "Oh, Max. Isn't it obvious?"

  


Max blinked, bewildered. "No. Why was he acting that way? It's so unlike him."

  


Kenny replied, "Oh, Max. I don't know if you'll understand."

  


Max asked impatiently, "What?"

  


Ray sighed. He decided to give him an explanation. "Max..." he started reluctantly.

  


"Tell me already," Max whined.

  


"Max... Tyson... is, well..."

  


"What's wrong with Tyson? Is he sick?"

  


"Yeah, lovesick."

  


Max still didn't understand. "Love... sick?"

  


Kenny couldn't take it any longer. He blurted straight out, "Tyson is in love with Kai, okay?!?"

  


~~To be continued...~~

  


I could use some ideas for the next chapter... but feedback is appreciated just as much!


	3. Long Explanations

Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

  


Disclaimer: Beyblade is not owned by me, as in, NOT MY PROPERTY, and I'm writing this story without proper written consent of the rightful owners.

  


YAOI WARNING!! Kai/Tyson!! And I think I might add Max/Ray too! I've never seen it done, but...

  


Oh, yes. Thank you to swim fan for reviewing all my stories, and for ideas in this chapter! And I switch POV a lot this chapter, but please... it helps the story!! Oh, and Chapter 4 will be the last chapter! I've already written it!

  


"..." people speaking

  


/.../ people's thoughts

  


~~Chapter 3: Long Explanations~~

  


Max sat stunned for the first real time in his life. After what seemed like an eternity, he managed a stuttered, "H-He's w-what?!?"

  


Ray sighed and shook his head. "Don't you understand, Max?" Max shook his head no. Ray continued, "Tyson feels bad about the way he talked about Kai, but doesn't want to admit it. And he's afraid that if he helps find Kai, his heart won't be able to take it. Tyson is trying to force himself to not like Kai, but his heart knows the truth. But Tyson considers Kai an... opposite, in personality and everything." Ray stopped there, and couldn't bear to continue.

  


Kenny picked up for him. "Meanwhile, Kai was hurt not just by the words, but because he knows in his heart that he loves Tyson, and hearing those things come from his mouth hurt him even more than the words. And Kai's struggling too. He was taught to form any relationships with anyone and to block out his emotions. But since he joined the Bladebreakers, we've been helping him overcome that. Some things, though, aren't as easy as that. When you're young, Max, you get taught or don't get taught certain things, and when you grow up, these are some of the easiest things to remember. So Kai's having a hard time dealing with his emotions that he's hidden for so long, and the fact that he's in love with Tyson isn't helping."

  


Ray took over again. "It's pushing him stressfully to make a decision and he's having difficulty controlling that stress. Kai's doing a good job, but sometimes, like when he heard Tyson talking about him, the stress soars. That's what made him blow up and act so unlike himself."

  


Through this lecture and explanation, Max had been listening like a student, with the other boys as his teacher; in some ways, more like a young child listening to his wise elders. Max paused and thought over what he had just heard.

  


He asked, "So what can we do for them?"

  


Ray sighed again. "I'm not sure, Max. They have to find it within themselves to deal with their feelings, not hide them. The most we can do is try and find Kai."

  


"But is that safe, with their feelings and everything?" Max questioned.

  


Kenny replied, "Nothing's safe at this point, Max. Anything could set Tyson off, and finding Kai could just make things worse."

  


Max probed, "What do you mean, set Tyson off?"

  


Kenny explained further, "Well, we could be watching TV, and there might be a news flash about a fire, and Tyson could think of Dranzer, which would make him think of Kai."

  


Ray gave another example. "Or... it could start to snow outside, and Tyson might think of our time in Russia, which would make him think of the tournament, Boris, Voltaire, and finally, Kai."

  


"So, what do we do?"

  


"I don't know if there is anything we can do but find Kai," Ray admitted.

  


"Alright then," Max replied hesitantly.

  


Kenny told Max, "We don't like it either, Max, but we have no choice. Finding Kai comes first."

  


"Hey, guys?" Max asked, a note of worry in his voice. "What if... Kai doesn't want to come back? Or if we never find him? Or if we find him re-really hurt, or, or-"

  


"He'll be all right, Max. We just have to avoid thinking like that, ok?"

  


Max gazed into Ray's reassuring eyes. He smiled, "Ok, Ray!"

  


"Go to bed now. We'll need our rest to find Kai."

  


Both boys nodded and Max turned off the light. Kenny considered another late night with Dizzi, then changed his mind. After all, Max had been nice enough to give him the bed, while he slept in a sleeping bag beside Ray. An hour later, soft snores were heard from Kenny. Max and Ray stared at the ceiling, eyes wide open.

  


/I can't believe he's sleeping right beside me!!/ Max blushed furiously. /He's so smart... and I love the way he ties his hair... He's so serious when he needs to be... but he can be really funny too... I wish he felt the same way about me... he probably just thinks I'm this kid who doesn't know anything! I'll prove myself to you, Ray! I will!/ "I will," he muttered promisingly.

  


Ray, however, was too caught up in his own thoughts to hear this. /He's so cute... especially when he's so innocent about everything... The way he never breaks a promise, and can cheer just about anyone up with his attitude!! And he's sleeping... right... beside... me... I just wish he loved me back... Maybe he thinks I'm too serious for him... Or he remembers how I lost Driger like that so easily... How I was so easily fooled... Well... I'll prove myself!!/ "I will..." His words were soft, and Max didn't hear them.

  


~~~Kenny's POV~~~

  


I yawned as I woke early that morning. Normally, Ray would have been up by now, but hey, we had spent a lot of time last night talking, and he's not used to late nights like I am. I looked over at Max and Ray, and my eyes widened. Max was in Ray's arms, his head leaning on Ray's chest. Ray was snuggled close to Max, and they both seemed happy and having peaceful dreams.

  


I thought of waking them up, but stopped. The way Max had gazed into Ray's eyes the night before... The way he had listened so carefully and patiently to Ray's words... The way he had given up his bed to sleep beside Ray... I shook my head, and shivered. It was really cold in here. I brushed my teeth. I stepped into Max's kitchen, and poured myself a hot cup of tea. I started up Dizzi in Max's living room, so my typing wouldn't disturb their sleep...

  


~~~Max's POV~~~

  


My eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing I saw was Ray's cute face 2 inches from mine. It seemed like I'd slept leaning on his chest. I had to smile, being so close to him. I could smell his fresh scent, feel the softness of his clothes. But... as much as I liked it... it wasn't right... I doubted he wanted this to happen, so...

  


I frowned. It had no meaning if Ray hadn't wanted it. I leaned my head back against his chest, snuggling closer to him for what was probably going to be the last time in my life. I sighed, content, not wanting it to end. Just 5 more minutes...

  


~~~End POV~~~

  


And Max fell asleep, basking in Ray's warmth. He slept happily, free of all worries and concerns. Meanwhile, Ray began to stir...

  


~~~Ray's POV~~~

  


My eyes opened. They grew wide as I saw that Max's face was less than two inches from mine, and that he was in my arms, resting on my chest. I didn't want to move, but I had a feeling neither of us had planned this. It wasn't right if we didn't want this to happen. I frowned slightly. Why did I have to move...? Max seemed quite happy in my arms, with a broad grin on his face, and a contented look.

  


And the windows had been left open overnight. It was quite cold in the room. Max and I must have snuggled closer, unaware, but happy of the warmth we each gave off. As wrong as this was, I didn't want to disturb Max's sleep... mmm... so warm... I slowly felt myself drifting back to sleep...

  


~~~End POV~~~

  


By some miracle, 2 hours later, both boys managed to wake at the same time. They quickly blushed and pushed away from each other, muttering apologies. 15 minutes later, they were both starting breakfast in Max's kitchen, in silence, other than Kenny's typing.

  


"Well," Max said as they finished washing their dishes, "let's get going."

  


"Right," Ray agreed.

  


"If only we had some clue of which way he headed, at least," Kenny said, shaking his head. "But the longer we take searching, the farther away he gets... If we had a hundred people looking for him, maybe we would be able to find him by the end of next week."

  


With that at the back of their minds, they started off. They started down a quiet street, ready to split up and search, when a voice behind them called, "Wait!"

  


~~TO BE CONTINUED...~~

  


The next chapter will be the last chapter. I've already finished it, actually.


	4. Friends Till The End

Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, and never did!!

  


Ah, yes, YAOI warning!! Kai/Tyson and some Ray/Max...

  


LAST CHAPTER!!! The ending's so... ah, can't give anything away. Read and find out for yourself.

  


~~Chapter 4: Friends Till The End~~

  


Ray, Max, and Kenny turned warily.

  


"I know where Kai is."

  


Max's determined look changed abruptly into a grin. "Tyson!"

  


Ray asked, "You know where Kai is?"

  


Kenny said, "Where?"

  


"Um... hold on..." The three boys sighed and scratched their heads. Tyson went on, "No, I know where he is... I just can't... explain... it... Hey, Chief, can you plug Dizzi into this thing?"

  


Tyson held a small device, about the size of a handheld computer, in his hand. Kenny quickly recognised it as a GPS device. "Yeah, bring it over here, Tyson!"

  


Tyson did as he was told as Kenny fished a short wire out of his pockets. He plugged one end into the yellow GPS device, which showed Kai as a flashing blue dot on the small screen, the other into a port on one side of his laptop. He "hyper-typed" for a few moments, then turned to Ray, Max, and Tyson.

  


He stated, "He's not really _that_ far... and he's not going that fast... if we head after him right now, we should catch up to him in a few hours... but... he's in a forest... the GPS can't find him when we're in the forest because of the trees, so we'll have to look with our eyes."

  


"Way to go, Chief!" Tyson congratulated.

  


"Well, I really didn't do anything... It was really just you, Tyson... Where did you get this, anyway?"

  


"I called Mr. Dickinson, and he said he was in town, so he got me to this BBA place, and they found him with the satellite, and gave me that thing."

  


"Well, that's Mr. Dickinson for you," Ray said.

  


Max agreed, "It sure is! Now, let's go find Kai!"

  


The three boys nodded in agreement. Kenny led the way, typing stuff on his laptop. After 2 hours, they reached the forest.

  


Kenny warned, "We'll have to just look with our eyes and listen for sounds now. And watch out for coyotes. We're not far enough out for wolves, but we're _definitely_ far enough for coyotes."

  


The three boys nodded understandingly. 

  


~~Kai's POV~~

  


Huh. Coyotes. Oh, save me, there's a coyote! Really... I don't know how they found me out here, or if they just happened to decide to look here for me, but I wasn't gonna make it easy for them... or was I? I dug around in my pocket, finding a pen and piece of paper. I had saved it for this sort of thing. It didn't matter what they told me, even if Tyson said he hated me, or loved me. I had made my decision. I wrote as neatly as I could manage. Hmm... the way they were moving, I probably could have heard them a mile away.

  


Obviously, they had never learned to quietly walk like I had... except Ray... I could easily tell he had picked it up somewhere, maybe back home... Let's see now... the way they stopped to look behind every tree, they wouldn't get to the centre of the forest for at least another hour. I moved to the centre of the forest in about 10 minutes, silently. I smirked when I found exactly the sort of thing I'd been looking for. A tree trunk standing out in an opening. I placed the piece of paper on the trunk, making sure it stood out, and was impossible to miss. Now I just had to wait...

  


~~End POV~~

  


The four boys split up, searching far and wide for about an hour and a half. Finally, exhausted but determined, they met in the centre of the forest. Tyson was about to take a seat on the tree trunk in the opening, but suddenly stopped himself.

  


"Hey," he said, "what's this?" He held up a piece of paper.

  


Ray asked, "What is it, Tyson?"

  


Max added, "Yeah, what is it?"

  


"Uh, let's see here..." He said, "It's a poem, I think. And it's in Kai's writing."

  


"Well, don't leave us hanging!"

  


"Read it!"

  


"We don't have all day, Tyson!"

  


"Alright, alright! Hold your horses!" 

  


Tyson read:

  


"He thought

no one could fill

the void

open the door

He was

alone in the world

no one cared

for him

He blocked out every

emotion he had

and now

they come rushing back

hate

happiness

anger

sorrow

all of them

including

love

but it's not

what he

expected

it's not

what he wanted

but he

can't fight the feelings

can't

fight his heart

he hates the one he loves

he loves 

the one he hates

Now he has to play

a dangerous game

his heart

is on the line

Will he ever be able to love again?" Tyson finished.

  


"Will he ever be able to love again?" A soft voice repeated behind them.

  


The four boys whirled around. Their old team captain stood there, but there was a fire they could see lit in his eyes, one they had never seen before. His old team-mates quickly bombarded him with words.

  


"Kai, you gotta come back!"

  


"The Bladebreakers aren't the same without you!"

  


"Please come back!"

  


Finally, there was Tyson. He stepped in front of Kai, staring into his strangely soft eyes. "I-I'm sorry..."

  


"No, Tyson."

  


Tyson's eyes widened. "_N-No_?"

  


"It was wrong for me to blow up at one little comment. And I think it might have been the fact that you were right..."

  


There was a moment when everything seemed to freeze. Everything stopped: breathing, the wind, the animals around the boys. Then the moment passed, and Tyson and Kai met half-way in a loving kiss.

  


When they broke apart, Kai announced, "I'm sorry, guys... but I gotta go my own way now, find my own path... It's not about you guys, it's about me. And Tyson... I don't know if I'm ready for this. I love you... I really do. But my head and my heart say two different things. It's time for me to... have some time alone again... I know you don't understand. I don't expect you to. I'll never forget you guys."

  


Ray nodded understandingly. "I understand, Kai." He shook Kai's hand.

  


"We'll miss you, Kai," Max stated, as he also shook his hand.

  


Kenny shook Kai's hand slightly. "Hey, I'm sure you'll come back one day."

  


Tyson brushed away a few tears. He shook Kai's hand energetically with a grin. "Hey, put 'er there, bud. We'll miss ya."

  


Kai paused. Then he told them sincerely, "I know I never told you guys, but, you're the best team in the world... and the best friends. You keep up the training, alright?"

  


Ray nodded. Kai turned and a few steps slowly, quickening into a walk. And as Kai Hiwatari walked away, he knew in his heart, he would never stop loving Tyson Kinoyama...

  


~~THE END~~  
  


That last line is credited to the makers of "That 70's Show," although I changed it a little. Any fans here? Remember the episode where Donna wrote that story in the newspaper? That was almost the same line that she ended her story with. WAHHHHH!!!!! Sorry for everyone who wanted it to end Tyson/Kai. And I didn't continue that Ray/Max thing, huh?? Oh, well... shortest chapter story I ever wrote... and the one that made the most sense, too... And I did write that poem there. It was one of my worst poems, if you ask me... Check some of my other poems out at www.fictionpress.com under the name "It's Not Easy To Be Me" if you want. This is DME, signing off! Got other stories to work on!


End file.
